battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Tennis Ball/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Tennis Ball and the other characters. Tennis Ball is generally a nice, polite character and is usually calm around everyone, though he sometimes has his limits when he's pushed. 8-Ball In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and "Today's Very Special Episode", he does whatever 8-Ball tells him to since he was the new team leader. However, in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Tennis Ball claims he did attempt to stop 8-Ball's takeover, but that the rest of the team would not listen to him. Status: Friends Announcer In "Puzzling Mysteries", Tennis Ball screams when the Announcer stops his team from leaving the room. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", when the Announcer tries to get Rocky to choose contestants for his team, Tennis Ball tells him that Rocky forgot how to talk in episode 4. In "Crybaby!", when he's safe from elimination, he asks if he's supposed to get some cake. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Tennis Ball dislikes the new Cake at Stake area and then pretends to like it when the Announcer says they were suppose to like it. In "Vomitaco", he tells the Announcer that he was expecting a higher score from the eliminated contestants for his taco since the Announcer has only fed them bread for the past 13 months. In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Tennis Ball seems to be the most upset when he's told he couldn't compete in the bowling contest. In "The Reveal", Tennis Ball says he's not sure if he wants to be safe, since the prizes were knifes. When the Announcer tell's everyone they've reached the final 8, Tennis Ball says 8 is 2 to the 3rd. In "Gardening Hero", in his audition to rejoin, he is surprised when the Announcer calls him "Clumsy Tennis Ball" and threatens to demagnetize him with a magnet. In "The Glistening", after being called clumsy again, Tennis Ball gets back at the Announcer by demagnetizing him before being teleported to the TLC. In "Return of the Hang Glider", he screams when the Announcer says that he sold Dream Island. Status: Enemies Barf Bag In "Welcome Back", Tennis Ball says that Barf Bag would be the best "guy" to free from the TLC/LOL, that way they could contain Rocky's vomit. Status: Friendly Basketball In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", when Tennis Ball is shifting his eyebrows at Golf Ball again, Basketball asks if he's done and he says he's sorry. They both use Robot Flower's body to control Remote. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Golf Ball refuses to tell Basketball the team's plan, she asks Tennis Ball to ask Golf Ball what's their plan, Tennis Ball does so, is told to dig and he repeats the information back to Basketball. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Basketball acknowledges what Golf Ball does for fun, blocking off an underground team's attempts to surface, Tennis Ball grumpily replies "yep". Status: Friends Blocky In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Tennis Ball is killed by Blocky when he angers him by saying he's managing the team. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Tennis Ball is thrown into their team's basket by Blocky. In "The Four is Lava", Tennis Ball asks Blocky and Robot Flower how they're suppose to do the challenge. Blocky thinks for a minute and starts to lean the tree back. Tennis Ball isn't impressed with Blocky's idea at first since all that did was get himself and Robot Flower stuck in a different spot, until Blocky slingshots himself away. Status: Acquaintances Book In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Tennis Ball is surprised to hear that Book doesn't know what they're battling for. Tennis Ball tells her all about Dream Island, but then makes a comment about how she's "well read". She injects him with freeze juice. Status: Minor friends Bubble Tennis Ball has little to no interactions with Bubble. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", when the alliance shows up, Tennis Ball demands that they help him over the wall that Pin is stuck to. They eventually throw Tennis Ball against the wall and his weight breaks it. In "Reveal Novum", Bubble voted for him to be eliminated. Status: Neutral Coiny In "Take the Plunge/Part 2", Coiny believes that Tennis Ball is in love with Golf Ball, and mocks the two for it. Tennis Ball does not react. In the stinger ending of "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Tennis Ball tells Eraser, Coiny, and Woody, who are all stuck below him, that he has to go to the bathroom. In "Sweet Tooth", Tennis Ball interrupts Coiny's argument to say that ice cake rhymes with rice cake. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Tennis Ball picks Coiny over Blocky and Firey. Tennis Ball was later annoyed at how Coiny and Firey kept slapping each other instead of focusing on walking in synchrony. In "Lofty", Firey and Coiny are the only people left on Another Name with Tennis Ball, and they won't stop slapping each other. Tennis Ball is not happy about this. In "A Leg Up in the Race", Tennis Ball told Coiny and Firey to calm down when they were fighting. Tennis Ball concisely counters Coiny's long speech and gets chosen to stay by the Squashy Grapes. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Firey slaps Tennis Ball because he needs to fill the void after he can no longer slap Coiny. In "Welcome Back", Coiny mentions that Tennis Ball told him that the Grotatoes were gonna taste delicious. Later, Tennis Ball shows up, greets Coiny as "coin creature," and then shows him the Wall Teleporter. Coiny acts really excited about this but then asks what a wall teleporter is, which makes Tennis Ball give him a weird expression before he explains how the device works. Status: Friends David While Tennis Ball hasn't interacted with the regular David, he knew that the David's in Davidland would only say "Aw, seriously?" if they were provoked. Status: Unknown Donut In "Four Goes Too Far", he refers to Donut as Zero. In "Questions Answered", Tennis Ball asks how Donut is touching Lollipop's lips when he's on earth. He later jumps in his hole along with the other Better Namers in the Cake at Stake. When he's thrown out first, he asks if he's suppose to get a prize for being safe. Status: Neutral Dora In "Four Goes Too Far", he looks away from Dora as she gives the twinkle to Golf Ball. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", he says that if he lets Flower pass him he'll end up in last, except Dora. He's knocked off the stairs by Dora when she blasts herself to the top, but he immediately bounces back to the top. Status: Neutral Eraser In the stinger ending of "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Tennis Ball tells Eraser, Coiny, and Woody, who are all stuck below him, that he has to go to the bathroom. Status: Neutral Evil Leafy In "Get in the Van", he, Golf Ball, and Rocky run away from Evil Leafy in the Evil Forest and are promptly eaten by her. Status: Enemies Firey Status: Minor friends Firey Jr. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Tennis Ball tells Firey Jr. that 10,000 is 10 to the power of 4, leading to him to ask if they're all mocking him. Status: Enemies (Firey Jr.'s side) Firey Speaker Box In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", he wonders why the Firey Speaker Box isn't at the finish line and screams when he shows up out of nowhere. Status: Neutral Flower In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Tennis Ball deduces that if the other team gets Flower, she'll become more of an enemy to them, so it would be common sense to have her on their team. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Tennis Ball refuses to let Flower pass him in the challenge and tells her not to push him or else the viewers would vote for her. He ends getting pushed off the stairs by her but bounces right back up. In "The Four is Lava", when Flower finds a remote and asks Tennis Ball if he knows if there's a TV that goes with it, Tennis Ball tells her to hit a button that would help them. Status: Minor enemies Foldy They greet each other in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Tennis Ball tells her that he's helping Golf Ball find where Leafy is. Foldy quickly points out that Leafy is in front of them and Tennis Ball thanks her. Status: Friends Four In "Four Goes Too Far", he helps A Better Name Than That with multiplying Four by zero. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Tennis Ball is disturbed when arms start to appear from Four's mouth. Status: Minor enemies Fries In "Get Digging", when Fries asks what Tennis Ball is doing to help, Tennis Ball just says he's co-manager. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Tennis Ball tells Fries how they'll be able to get Firey and Gelatin back on top of Puffball. In "Welcome Back", Fries revealed that Tennis Ball made him the grotatoes. Status: Friends Gelatin Tennis Ball and Gelatin sit at the top of the Eiffel Tower together along with Firey and Book. Status: Friendly, possibly Golf Ball Status: Best friends Grassy Tennis Ball seems to be friends with Grassy, as he doesn’t want to disrespect him. Status: Friends Ice Cube In "The Glistening", he votes Ice Cube to be eliminated. Leafy In "Power of Three", they are placed on the same team, along with Teardrop. The two mostly get along, although Tennis Ball occasionally appears to get somewhat annoyed at her. In "A Leg Up in the Race," he is chosen onto the Squashy Grapes over Coiny, managing to convince them not to pick him, but the teams are promptly broken up, and thus the two do not compete together. In "Reveal Novum", he says that he didn't know that Leafy used bribes to avoid getting voted out. In "Return of the Hang Glider", he votes for Leafy to win Dream Island. He later agrees that she deserves the death penalty for stealing Dream Island. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", he chases Leafy at the beginning of the episode, though he later questions the group on if they're going too far. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Tennis Ball helps Golf Ball look for Leafy. Status: Friends (BFDI), Somewhat bad terms (BFDI 25 onwards) Needle In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Tennis Ball tells Needle and the others why they should let Flower on their team. In "Welcome Back", he watches nervously as Needle and Golf Ball bicker at each other. Status: Neutral Match In "Barriers and Pitfalls", when the alliance shows up, Tennis Ball demands that they help him over the wall that Pin is stuck to. They eventually throw Tennis Ball against the wall and his weight breaks it. In "Return of the Hang Glider", he asks if Match, Snowball, or Woody are concerned that they are in UFO. He tries to get Match to flip the lever so that they can fly again before they hit the ground. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Match calls Tennis Ball a nice guy, but only to get Tennis Ball to build a new recovery center. Tennis Ball just says he can't just build one. In "Get in the Van", Match angrily slaps Tennis Ball for thinking that Rocky's vomiting is cute. Status: Enemies Pen In "Return of the Hang Glider", Tennis Ball tells Pen that they aren't getting Dream Island back. Status: Neutral Pencil In "Barriers and Pitfalls", when the alliance shows up, Tennis Ball demands that they help him over the wall that Pin is stuck to. They eventually throw Tennis Ball against the wall and his weight breaks it. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", he tells Pencil and the others that he forgot that no one knows where Dream Island is. He later throws Pencil into the incinerator because Golf Ball told him to. Status: Somewhat bad terms Puffball Throughout BFDIA 5, Tennis Ball rides Puffball to Yoyleland. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", he falls to his death thanks to Puffball betraying the team. Status: Enemies (presumably) Pin In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", when Tennis Ball fell in the hole Woody made, Pin started kicking him deeper inside. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", he roots for Pin to switch off their team. In "Get Digging", he backs away when Pin asks if anyone wants to switch to her team. In "Get in the Van", he jumps over a knife, thrown by Pin, that was meant to kill Leafy. In "Welcome Back", Pin convinces Tennis Ball that the guys trapped in the TLC/LOL could afford to wait a few more weeks to be freed, Tennis Ball agrees. Status: Former enemies/Minor friends (IDFB onward) Remote In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Tennis Ball remarked that the plan to control Remote via Robot Flower was unethical, and that they used to play tetherball. In "Enter the Exit", Tennis Ball learns that Remote was the one who tried to send them a bomb. Status: Friends Robot Flower In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Tennis Ball used Robot Flower's buttons to control Remote's actions. In "The Four is Lava", Tennis Ball asks Blocky and Robot Flower how they're gonna do the challenge. After Blocky launches himself away, Robot Flower tries to catch him but starts to malfunction after standing in lava for too long. Tennis Ball tells her to quickly go back up the tree and shows concern her as she continues glitching throughout the episode. Status: Friends Rocky Status: Friends Spongy In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", he floats on Spongy. Status: Neutral Snowball In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Tennis Ball was shocked when Snowball pushed Golf Ball off the cliff and ran away with the rest of the team. In "Bridge Crossing", when Snowball threw Golf Ball down the gorge, along with knocking Needle, Ice Cube, and Leafy off the bridge, Tennis Ball comments that it was totally uncalled for. When Snowball threatens to throw Tennis Ball, Tennis Ball tells him to calm down. This makes Snowball decide to throw him down the gorge. In "A Leg Up in the Race", Tennis Ball laughs at Snowball when he loses 18 points. In "Return of the Hang Glider", he asks if Match, Snowball, or Woody are concerned that they are in UFO. Tennis Ball later informs Snowball that Woody died from a heart attack. Status: Enemies Teardrop In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Tennis Ball tells Teardrop to calm down after she kicks Woody. He then tells her that kicking Woody could severely injure him. In "Power of Three", they are placed on the same team, along with Leafy. Status: Minor friends TV In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when TV says that they should keep their strategy regarding X's emeralds a secret from the other teams, Tennis Ball smiles at him in agreement. Status: Minor friends Woody In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Tennis Ball tells Teardrop that she shouldn't kick Woody because he's balsa wood. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Tennis Ball saves Rocky from collision with Woody. In the stinger ending of "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Tennis Ball tells Eraser, Coiny, and Woody, who are all stuck below him, that he has to go to the bathroom. In "Return of the Hang Glider", he asks if Match, Snowball, or Woody are concerned that they are in UFO. He later informs Snowball that Woody died from a heart attack. Status: Friendly, on his side. Yellow Face In "Get Digging", Yellow Face asks where they should start in the contest, so Tennis Ball responds saying they need a bowl and bigger is better. X In "Four Goes Too Far", Tennis Ball attempts to use X to multiply Four and Donut, without showing any remorse for it. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", when X is revealed to be alive, Tennis Ball says that he thought they used him to multiply Four and Zero. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", while using a Mutual Mind Reader, Tennis Ball accidentally thinks X is stupid because of Golf Ball. Teams Squashy Grapes In "A Leg Up in the Race", Tennis Ball convinces the Squashy Grapes to choose him over Coiny since he'll just slap Firey. W.O.A.H. Bunch In "Get Digging", numerous clones of Tennis Ball laugh at W.O.A.H. Bunch as they walk to the elimination area. Bleh In "Four Goes Too Far", he and the rest of his team face off against on the moon, waiting for the contest to end with the Twinkle ending up on either of their teams. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", he and the rest of work together to prevent both of their teams from losing. A Better Name Than That In "The Four is Lava", when Robot Flower tells Four to recover just Basketball, Tennis Ball adds "And the rest of our team please". Category:Relationships